


Dancing Drabble

by calliopes_pen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/pseuds/calliopes_pen
Summary: Martha goes dancing with Jack.





	Dancing Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Life On Martha Drabble Challenge. It was a little more than a drabble.

Martha looked around the room with a slightly raised eyebrow, before turning back to Captain Jack Harkness. It had only been a day and change following the events of The Year That Wasn’t, and Jack wanted to get to know Martha better—with the benefit of getting her mind off of everything.

With his patented Harkness charm, he grinned and asked, “So…may I have the first dance, milady?” He brightened even more when she nodded, and scooped her up, and placed her in the middle of the room, before turning on some 1940’s romantic music.

Putting his arms around her, they slowly danced, with him gradually moving his arms southward, before goosing her. He laughed when she squeaked, but immediately stopped when she whispered into his ear with a laugh, “Hands _above_ the equator, mister...”

Putting one hand to his forehead dramatically, he backed away for a moment. “You wound me, ma’am. Would I _ever_ try to take advantage of a lady?” His smirk ruined the seriousness of the statement, but the sound of Martha’s answering laugh made him feel better. So did the answering _“Yes.”_

After they danced for ten more minutes (and Jack had almost goosed her again before a glare made him stop) Jack dipped her seductively one last time. Putting on his sweetest look, he kissed Martha’s hand.

“So…want to go back to the Hub and see my pterodactyl?”

Martha shoved him, playfully saying, “Stop it, Jack!” She paused, the duo realizing she really sounded like the Doctor at that moment, before they broke down laughing. The laughter lasted longer than it should have, and was a release from the last year of agony. Getting their laughter under control, he couldn’t stop the spark of mischief in his eyes when he asked, “What? Don’t you want to see Myfanwy?”

Martha started to shake her head in disbelief, shoving him away. “Not on your life, Jack!”

Realizing what she was thinking, he started, held up his hands in denial, and said, “It’s not what you think, I _swear_! I mean it _could_ be…but it isn’t!”

“You _really_ have a dinosaur at the Hub?” When Jack nodded in the affirmative, she squealed, “I want to see!”

That wasn’t a surprise, as he knew she would be curious—however, what she did next was. Seductively, she leaned forward, and whispered, “And if you buy me a drink next time there’s an apocalypse, you just might find yourself a very happy man.”

For once, Captain Jack Harkness was actually speechless as she walked away. After realizing she was alone, and knowing full well why, she teased, “Well? Come on, Captain, we’ve got a rare species to see.”

With a growing grin, he shouted to her, “Yes, _Ma’am_!”


End file.
